The Weasley Family Next Generation
by Fishy56789
Summary: You all know the Weasley family: Molly, Arthur, Bill, etc. But not everyone knows the grandchildren of Molly and Arthur. This is the next generation in my eyes. From Scorpius Malfoy's POV!
1. Introduction

The Weasley Family

I look up at my father with wide eyes. He is whispering something to my mother.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

My father looks at me then at Mother.

"Scorpius, I want you to make lots of friends at Hogwarts, but you need to learn that there are people at Hogwarts that you should not associate with."

I nod.

"Scorpius, never under any circumstances associate with the Weasleys."

Little did my father know that it was impossible to not associate with the Weasleys. The Weasleys ruled Hogwarts.

I am the only living person beyond the Weasley family to look into the depth of every Weasley cousin. I have learned what no other man has. The Weasleys have accepted me into their family, so being their sort of adopted cousin I will guide you through the complex mind of each Weasley grandchild.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley

Name: Victoire Fleur Weasley

Birthday: May 2, 2000

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Dominique and Louis

House: Gryffindor

Status: In a Relationship

Patronus: Dove

Appearance

Victoire Weasley is a boy magnet. She stands five feet seven inches. She has long legs and a slim body that all the boys at Hogwarts would love to put an arm around. Victoire has a professional bone structure, all ways sitting with excellent posture and her head held high.

Victoire is gorgeous. Her striking blue eyes are irresistible to fall into. She has high cheek bones that give her a mature look. Her cheeks are rosy, but the rest of her body in covered in flawless pale skin. Vic has long platinum blonde hair. I have touched her hair before, (I got permission from Vic before), and it's as smooth as it looks. Her hair falls to the middle of her bicep and not a hair seems out of place.

One look at Victoire and there is no question why boys fall at her heels.

Personality

Victoire is one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. She is kind, caring, a person you want to talk to if you're having a bad day. She understands and listens. She makes you feel loved and accepted. Of course being a Weasley, she has the famous Weasley temper. Vic is not a person you should mess with, she seriously could rip you head off.

Okay, so not seriously, but when she's had a rough day or she is in a hurry, you do one thing to upset her and I can guarantee you that you'll find yourself in a body binding curse.

Victoire is graceful and smart. Her best subject is probably Herbology; Professor Longbottom absolutely adores her.

Vic is protective of her family and Teddy. I never saw it, but I've heard that she landed Dave Mathews in the hospital wing for giving Teddy a rough time.

The main thing about Vic is that you can pour your heart to her and she won't judge. She is a Weasley through and through.


	3. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Name: Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Birthday: April 13, 2002

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Victoire and Louis

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Giraffe

Appearance

Dominique inherited the lovely ginger gene unlike her sister, but she still has Veela genes. She has flaming red hair and its stick straight. She usually wears it in a messy bun on the top of her head and manages it to look beautiful. Her skin is flawless and she didn't inherit one Weasley freckle.

Dom is six foot, the tallest Weasley girl. She has long legs and a curved body, (I'm not a creep. I'm just observant and stuff). Her height makes her intimidating, but her eyes make her even more so.

Her eyes are electric grey. If she's happy they're a light grey, and if she's angry her eyes turn stormy. One time I swear I saw lightning flash in them.

Personality

Despite her intimidating features, Dominique is quite harmless. She is bright and cheerful. She's just really bubbly. She can make you feel better just by smiling.

Let's just say she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Dom is constantly surrounded by boys and she absolutely loves it. She doesn't stay with the same guy for more than a week. Her studies obviously come second compared to her social life.

Dom has a total of one friend that isn't her cousin. Why? Because every other girl loathes her because she's so gorgeous and if a boy becomes her friend then he'll fall in love with her.

Dom is an amazing chaser; she's so graceful and swift. But she wasn't interested in Quidditch. She likes painting. Dom is wonderful at painting. If she gets mad she doesn't take it out on somebody like all the other Weasleys do, she paints. One of her best paintings is because Garry Cullen cheated on her with Sabrina Harley.

All the professors love her even if she sometimes falls asleep in their classes. She may not be as smart as her sister, but Dominique Weasley is not one you can call boring.


	4. Louis Weasley

Louis Weasley

Name: Louis Arthur Weasley

Birthday: February 14, 2007

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Siblings: Victoire and Dominique

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Sea Lion

Appearance

Louis is tall. He was five foot four in his fourth year and then he shot up to six foot four the summer of his fifth year at Hogwarts. His biceps tripled their size, on his stomach appeared a six pack, and his build was a lot bulkier now. He came from being a scrawny nerd to a complete hottie in one summer. And quite frankly the poor chap had no idea what to do with himself.

Louis has blonde curly hair from his mum. He has warm brown eyes and light freckles from the Weasleys. His eyes are covered in square glasses that he can make look pretty good on himself.

Personality

Louis had changed a lot in his appearance, but not in his personality. He was still the quiet outdoorsy type guy and suddenly he had all these girls at his feet. It absolutely freaked him out.

Louis is smart. He tries very hard in his homework, but you can tell that sitting in a classroom just wasn't his thing, he belonged outside. Sometimes he just sits out by the lake and clears his mind. Like I said, he's a quiet guy.

Louis is a really responsible guy and he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it's on the Quidditch Field. He has a pretty good sense of humor and opens up to his friend and family, but he's no good with girls. He stutters when he talks to them and blushes when they smile at him. It's quite sad to watch really.

Louis is part of the 2nd Marauders. He is the brains of the club like Remus Lupin. He helps them plan their pranks and gives them advice. He mostly just keeps them in order so that they won't kill someone or something.

Louis is a great gut and a great Weasley.


	5. Molly Weasley II

Molly Weasley II

Name: Molly Ginevra Weasley

Birthday: July 17, 2002

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Siblings: Lucy

House: Gryffindor

Status: In a Relationship

Patronus: Sparrow

Appearance

Molly Weasley II is a younger replica of Grandma Weasley. I'm serious, she is like reincarnated or something. Molly II has bright orange hair. Her hair is curly and falls down to her shoulders. Molly has orange freckles splattered on her cheeks and nose. She has blue eyes and a round face.

The difference of Grandma Weasley and Molly is that Mols is a lot skinnier, but I'm sure having seven kids had something to do with Grandma Weasley's plumpness. Molly is just as short as her Gran. There is a definite reason why Percy picked Molly's name.

Personality

Molly may look like her Gran, but they're very different in attitude. Molly is like her father, well minus the arrogant prat thing. Molly is often hidden behind a book. She is very independent and very responsible.

She is an obvious Prefect which is why it was such a shock when Dominique got Prefect and not Molly. Even though she said otherwise, I could see Molly was jealous and Dom was of course oblivious.

Molly has no like of Quidditch what so ever. Actually she absolutely hates it. She will stay at Hogwarts instead of going to a Quidditch game. She thinks of it as a waste of time.

Molly takes her studies very seriously, she is very smart. We all respect that, but sometimes it's just sad to watch. She'll be doing her homework, while everyone else is celebrating our win at Quidditch. In class she'll pine for attention from the teachers; she'll raise her hand at every question the teacher asks. Molly was a teacher's pet and she was proud of it.

Molly does not have the Weasley fire. She doesn't get angry at anyone, (well she has gotten very angry at Lucy once, but that's the only time). If someone insults her or her family, she'll just close her eyes. It's a pretty good method and people don't insult her very often.

She's a know-it-all and that's the only thing to it, but she's the sweetest know-it-all you'll ever meet.


	6. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Name: Lucy Minerva Weasley

Birthday: September 18, 2006

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Siblings: Molly

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Wolf

Appearance

Lucy looks like her father, much to her dismay. When she was younger she had thin, red, curly hair, but now she straightens it. She has her hair cut an inch above her shoulders and she teases it. Her usually flat hair gets all spiked up and ratty, but it suits her.

Lucy has piercing blue eyes that are famous for glaring, scowling, and rolling. Her eyes are almond shaped like Percy's. Her nose is small and pointed and she has thin lips.

Lucy is short and petite. She's skinny and has a dainty figure, which is ironic considering Lucy's unladylike attitude.

Personality

Loud. Lucy is loud. When Lucy yells, her voice booms over everyone else's and she yells a lot. She gets mad about little things; things that usually one doesn't get upset about. For example: If someone cleans her area or room. Lucy has yelled at her mother several times about that. See, Lucy has the Weasley temper, but times a thousand. Lucy is known for putting Slytherins in the hospital wing weekly and yelling at her friends or family. It's quite entertaining really. (Unless you're the one getting screamed at, trust me, I've been there).

Lucy is a brat, my friends. And no, I'm not going to apologize because she knows it and she's darn proud of it. She loves rolling her eyes, which she does about fifty times a day. She loves making smart comments when someone makes a dumb remark. Most of the time Lucy's voice drips with sarcasm. Lucy finds joy in being sarcastic with the teachers and it usually lands her in detention.

Lucy has her own little cult of friends that follow her around. They laugh at what she says and they support her, but mostly she's only herself around her cousins and me.

Lucy is not good at school. Whether it's that she's just not smart or she's so set on being unlike her dad, I really don't know. But to her dad's dismay, she is completely horrible at school. The person she hates most to be compared with is Molly. She says it's because Percy and Audrey all ways tell her to be more like Molly. She may make fun of Molly and scoff at her advice, but I know that deep in that tiny cold heart of hers she loves Molly.

The thing that I think makes Lucy most rebellious is her father, but don't tell her I told you this or I'm dead meat. I can see that Percy loves his daughter, but he can't help being ashamed. Lucy is known for back-mouthing her father on a regular basis. She wants to be everything he's not.

Lucy is an arrogant girl and there are a lot of people that hate her living guts, but I love her, (as an adopted cousin). She can be really fun to be with if you're on her good side. But if you're on her bad side then Lucy Minerva will be your Weasley nightmare.


	7. Fred Weasley II

Fred Weasley II

Name: Frederick Gideon Weasley II

Birthday: April 2, 2007

Parents: George and Angelina Weasley

Siblings: Roxanne

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Fox

Appearance

Unlike Lucy, Fred doesn't mind one bit that he looks like his father. He has red Weasley hair and lots of freckles. Though, his freckles don't stand out much since he has tanned skin from his mum. Fred has an oval shaped head like his dad and a crooked grin that is all ways plastered on his face. He has chocolate brown eyes that hold a mischievous glint in them.

Fred has all ways been fairly tall unlike George, but he hit a growth spurt and became six foot five and a half. That makes him a half inch shorter than Ron. He was really put out by that. Fred's very skinny and has large muscles that he loves to show off to all his lady friends.

Personality

Did you know that the gold fish has the shortest attention span of approximately three seconds? Well so does Fred. Okay, not seriously, but try having a conversation with him. If it's not about girls, Quidditch, pranks, or himself he'll leave after five minutes.

Fed is a Quidditch fanatic. He loves the game and in his third year, he and Roxanne made it as beaters for the Gryffindor team. Fred is a great flier, he's swift and graceful. It's ironic because Fred is one of the most, clumsy boys I know, (note I said boys). He is always tripping over his feet and dropping his things. Fred also breaks things very often. He has gone through four wands in the past four years. Somehow being clumsy is cute to the opposite gender because even though Fred falls on his face twice a day girls still fall all over him.

Fred is a member of the Marauders II. He is a huge prankster. He has made Professor McGonagall crazy since his first day at Hogwarts. Fred is definitely giving his dad and Fred I a run for their money. He is making George proud by inventing new joke products and making Filch's life a living nightmare.

Fred is okay at school. He is smart, but he can't focus long enough to learn all the materials. He usually just rushes through his homework. His favorite class is probably Care of Magical Creatures or Transfiguration because he can fall asleep in Professor Trelawny's classes.

The most respectable quality Fred has is his love for his sister. He loves Roxanne to death. I mean she's lovable alright, but she can be a bit, well strange. But Fred never seems embarrassed by her or never tries to hide her from his girlfriends. Being seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds older than Roxanne, Fred has all ways played the big brother role. He is very protective of Roxanne and keeps away the boys. They do argue a ton, but they love each other with all they're heart.

Fred is a weird fun loving guy that loves his sister and wants to make his parents proud. He gets detention about every week and gets a howler from his mum frequently. But everyone loves Fred Weasley and he is definitely living up to his namesake.

Hey Guys! Thanks for the comments! Please, I'm up for more reviews! No swearing PLEASE!

To Penguinpudd: I just make up the descriptions. It's kinda fun. I get the first names from J K Rowling's Website. I make up the middle name, though.


	8. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Name: Roxanne Charlotte Penelope Weasley

Birthday: April 2, 2007

Parents: George and Angelina Weasley

Siblings: Fred

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Platypus

Appearance

Roxanne is gorgeous and everyone knows it. She hasn't always been though. Like Louis, in the summer before her fifth year she went through a change. She shot up from five foot three to five foot seven. Roxy developed if you know what I mean. The features that Roxy has always had seemed more noticeable, like her big lips and dark big brown eyes. Her dark skin was flawless and even her hair looked beautiful. You see, Roxy's hair is huge. She has dark brown hair and it's thick. Her hair is curly and frizzy, but somehow it looks really good. Her hair falls to the middle of her back. Roxy's hair is untamable and is known for breaking numerous brushes.

Roxanne is strong. She has muscles that some boys wish they had. She has a six pack, no joke. It's definitely a result from being a beater.

Personality

I would like to tell you a story, my friends. On April 2, 2007, a baby boy was born. George and Angelina Weasley, the parents, took one look at him and knew that he definitely fit the name Fred Gideon Weasley. Then seven minutes and twenty-nine minutes later Angelina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. George and Angelina had picked out the name Katie Alicia, after Angelina's two best friends. They took one look at their baby girl and immediately knew that she was not to be named Katie Alicia. So at random they picked Roxanne Charlotte Penelope Weasley. And that my friends, is exactly what Roxanne is, random.

Roxanne is the weirdest girl I know. She has a loud voice that can overpower anyone's except maybe Lucy. They should have a screaming contest sometime. Anyway, Roxy is cheerful and bright, with a big smile on her face every day. Roxanne is pretty smart. She isn't outstanding at anything particular, just average in grades. But she can pay better attention than her brother can.

Roxy doesn't give one care in the world about what people think about her. She's just is herself always. She is a prankster like her brother and father, but not is much. She is also a member of the Marauders II. Roxy helps with the pranks a lot. She also distracts boys by flirting with them so that Fred and James can prank them.

One time we had a school dance. It was very weird. You just showed up in your school robes. You had no date. There was music playing, but not a single person was dancing, until Roxy showed up. Roxy got up and started dancing wildly. She is actually a pretty good dancer I might add. Then she started dancing with Albus and Fred, pulling them onto the dance floor. The ice broke and people started dancing. Roxanne is like that. She doesn't care if it's dumb, she makes the best out of it. She's an ice breaker, I guess.

Roxy is an amazing singer. Her speaking voice is pretty, but her singing voice is flawless. She can listen to a song and then sing it wonderfully. Everyone in the school choir was made fun of before Roxy joined. She made the choir pretty cool.

Roxy is always by her brother's side which is why all of her friends besides her cousins are boys. She is friends with most of the Gryffindor boys. That's why it was so awkward when Roxy turned gorgeous. The boys started falling for her. Then they realized that Roxy was the same crazy girl she was before and now only the unGryffindor boys fall for her.

Roxy is a great dancer and an amazing flier, but it's so surprising because she's so clumsy. Like her brother she cannot go a day without of falling on her face. She is clumsier than Fred, but has only broken two wands in the past four years.

Roxanne loves her brother and would do anything for him. If he's not by her side in Quidditch as a beater, she is a wreck. If he's hurt she is there in the hospital at all times. Roxy have never been in detention without him there getting yelled at with her. She is the best sister and adopted cousin a guy could ask for. Sure, she's weird, but everyone loves Roxanne.


	9. Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley

Name: Rose Nymphadora Weasley

Birthday: June 8, 2008

Parents: Ron and Hermione Weasley

Siblings: Hugo

House: Gryffindor

Status: In a Relationship

Patronus: Otter

Appearance

Rose is beautiful. She has these magnificent eyes and a beautiful body and… okay, maybe I'm being a little bit biased. Yes, I am the person Rose is "In a Relationship" with. Now laugh and smirk, but we were meant for each other. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Anyway, Rose has curly red hair. It's a little frizzy, but not as bad as her mum's. Rose has big brown eyes from her mom. Across her nose, there are many freckles splattered. She has a cute smile with sparkling white teeth.

Rose is skinny and short. She hates it, but it's quite funny when people make fun of her for it. Is that horribly mean? Anyway, she unfortunately did not get her father's height. She stands about five three. Rosie is pretty skinny. About a hundred pounds maybe. Rose is probably the most stereotypical Weasley.

Personality

Rose can be the sweetest person ever or she can be a scary devil that can scream like no other. Lucy has the worst Weasley temper with Rose falling close in second. Though I think Roxy can yell louder if she wanted to. Rose is freakishly smart; definitely best in our year. I am pretty smart if I just say so myself. We have various competitions on who can get a better grade on our homework. Albus has gotten very sick of them over the years. Rosie and I get in lots of fights with each other. I've heard we are just like Ron and Hermione were when they were at Hogwarts. Usually when Rose and I fight it's just arguing about silly things like theories on vampires or dragons, or like who is the best philosopher of all time. Sometimes it's more like who is wrong or who is right. Albus solves those for us.

Rose is not the biggest Quidditch fan. She can fly a broom, but she doesn't have the best reflexes. Her father was kind of disappointed that she didn't love Quidditch, but that didn't stop her from being a daddy's girl. Mr. Weasley loves Rose to death and is wrapped around her finger tight. He is over protective of Rose which is most unfortunate for me. Mr. Weasley or Ron Weasley hates me. For one thing I'm a Malfoy and secondly I'm Rose's boy friend. If it wasn't for Mrs. Weasley, Hermione Granger, I'm sure I'd be dead.

Rosie is very protective of her family. She loves them all to death. Her brother Hugo is one of her first priorities. Rose always makes sure that he's doing okay. She also lectures him if he did something wrong. It's the same with James, Fred, and Roxy she's always the first to scold them and sometimes she even tells the teachers on them.

As much as everyone loves Rose she can seriously be a controlling maniac. She has this weird need to have everything perfect and in place. Her room is clean and orderly. I've heard her dormitory is the same way. Rose isn't exactly girly, but she's not boyish. She likes things plain and neat. Rosie doesn't like anything flashy which is why she hates her hair. It's not that she doesn't want to stand out or anything, she just doesn't like colorful items.

Rose Weasley is an honestly brilliant person. She can take order and charge over practically everyone, (she already mastered the Weasley/Potter clan). She can be sweet and fun or she can be a controlling freak. Rosie is a great person and a great Weasley.


	10. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Name: Hugo Bilius Weasley

Birthday: October 18, 2010

Parents: Ron and Hermione Weasley

Siblings: Rose

House: Gryffindor

Status: Single

Patronus: Sea turtle

Appearance

With one look at Hugo, you would know he's a Weasley. He has curly bright red hair. His hair is the most neon orange out of all the Weasleys. Hugo has about a million freckles all over his body that cover up his pale skin. Hugo has these big bright blue eyes that can get him about anything he wants. Roxy had taught him how to do the innocent eyes and he has definitely perfected them.

Hugo is tall for his age. He is two years younger than Rose and is already about three inches taller than her. There's no doubt he'll get taller too. Hugo isn't too muscular yet, but being keeper, in a few years that kid will be able to take anyone down.

Personality

When I think of Hugo, the term 'odd child' comes to mind. He is very silly and very random. He comes off as very immature, but I guess you have to cut the kid some slack; he's only thirteen. Hugo followed in his father's footsteps and became a huge Quidditch fan and became keeper for Gryffindor his third year. Except he supports the Holyhead Harpies, and has huge battles with his father when the Cannons and the Harpies play.

Hugo is very sweet. He would never hurt a fly except for on the Quidditch field and he might get defensive from James and Fred. He definitely did not inherit the Weasley temper like his sister did. Though, he did tell me that if I hurt Rose he'd hurt me. I had to keep from laughing. Hugo is usually a good kid with good grades and not very many detentions. He's best friends with Lily, his cousin, and she is a trouble maker here and there. They get into mischief together every once in a while. Like his father, Hugo has a passion for food. Every time he gets a chance, Hugo will stuff his face with any kind of eatable thing he can get his hands on. Though, instead of getting fat he just grows taller. It's magic.

Hugo is a great kid that I have gotten to know and love over the years. He loves sister dearly and would do anything to make his father and mother proud of him. He looks up to his uncles especially Harry, George, and Charlie. He would do anything for his cousins and loves them. Hugo Weasley is the most lovable Weasley.


End file.
